thomasandfriendsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the LNWR
Tales of the LNWR is the name of the television series reboot based on the Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry and the original television series by Britt Allcroft. It was thought up by George Ignatchenko. The series was originally due to start airing in April 2020, before being moved to February 2020. It will now air on 25th January 2020. About 'Tales of the LNWR' is about Thomas, Edward, George and the other London North Western Railway locomotives, including Sir Topham Hatt and the other railways. History In 2008/9, George Ignatchenko gained his love for Thomas. He had been making a TV show as far as he remembers. In 2015, he tried making a show of remakes, which was eventually scrapped. In 2016, he tried another attempt at a series, with the pilot episode in mind, 'Thomas's Story', which was also scrapped. In 2018, he had 'The Pilot Series' in mindm which was scrapped. Then, in 2019, he finally decided to accomplish his target. With the correct equipment and setting, the filming for the newest film, The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine, plus the series itself. It is comfirmed that it will be filmed using Thomas & Friends merchandise and LEGO and more. Filming has started earlier than expected, and the series will launch on 25 January. List of Episodes Season 1 (2020-2021) # Breakfast! (25 January 2020) # Oliver's Grand Day Out (21 February 2020) # NWR 106 (March 2020) # Trouble For Salty (8 April 2020) # A Re-visit from the Queen (May 2020) # The Two Twins (June 2020) # Goodbye Mr Percival (8 July 2020) # Glynn's Special Train (19 July 2020) # A Cruel Day for BoCo and Edward (29 July 2020) # Fawlty Sheds (7 August 2020) # A Night At Ffarquhar (18 August 2020) # Terence and the Trucks (28 August 2020) # George the Steam-roller (September 2020) # A Visit from Ernie (24 October 2020) # How Barging To Meet You (Early-November 2020) # Don't Cross Duck (Late-November 2020) # R-icicle Thomas (19 December 2020) # Thomas and the Lost Diesel (31 December 2020) # A Job At The Steamworks (2 January 2021) # A Shed Divided (25 January 2021) # Edward, BoCo and the Chatterbox (23 February 2021) # The Truth About Diesel 10 (part one of season finale; March 2021) # Thomas's Confronting (part two of season finale; 5 April 2021) Season 2 (2022-2023) # Why, Percy, Why? (1 January 2022) # 'Chatterbox' vs 'Shooting Star' (25 January 2022) # BoCo at the China Clay Pits (February 2022) # The Protest (March 2022) # Henry on the Turntable (2 April 2022) # Retiring? (late-April 2022) # Philip & Bertie (June 2022) # Lost Archiving (8 July 2022) # Trouble on the Tracks (28 July 2022) # Peace and Quiet for Henry (11 August 2022) # Edward and Nia (29 August 2022) # Rosie and Henry (part one of season finale; 21 October 2022) # Rosie and the Cheeky Tank Engine (part two of season finale; late-November 2022) # Rosie's Train (part three of season finale; 18 December 2022) # Rosie and the Troublesome Trucks (part four of season finale; 31 December 2022) # Rosie Saves the Day (part five of season finale; late-January 2023) Season 3 (2024) # Thomas in the Dark # Fredickal Problems # Edward To The Heap? # Double 'O' Toby # Thomas and the Sandwich Picnic # Daisy's Drunk Driver # Bulgy's 'Railing' # Bulgy Learns A Lesson # The Unknown Side of Thomas # He's A Wonderful Friend # A New Friend on the Skarloey Railway # Return of the Spiteful Brake Van # George 'Carlin' # Annie and the New Coach # S.C.Ruffey Returns (part one of season finale) # S.C.Ruffey V.S. Fred Pelhay (part two of season finale) Season 4 (2025) # Henry Takes Charge # Oliver, Duck and the Lost Brake Van # Duck Goes Quack # A Tale Of Three Georges # Karlson? # Harvey and Karlson # Attack of the Air Pirates # The Green Oliver # Daisy the Daisy Railcar # Gordon Takes Skiiing # The Return of Wilbert # Henry Goes Swimming # Thomas and the New Diesel # Hijacked Engine! # Useful Again? (part one of season finale) # Edward Proves His Point (part two of season finale) Season 5 (2026) # Spencer, Mallard and Sir Nigel Greasley # Being Famous # Mountain Engines # A Bad Look-Out # Danger Points # "Devil's Back" # Jock's Unlucky Day # Crovan's "Gate" # The Return of Dennis # A Bus Rivally # Bertie and the New Bus # Golden Oldies # Gordon's Stowaway # The Prom Nights # Coincidence, I Think Not! # The Force Awakens (part one of season finale) # The Endgame (part two of season finale) Movies * The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine (23 August 2020) * A Diesel Christmas Carol (25 December 2020) * Sodor's Unknown Legacy (series finale) Trivia * Originally, the series was going to air on Youtube, but due to FTC and COPPA laws on YT, George Ignatchenko is considering airing the series on either Vimeo or Dailymotion, as he does not want to pay the £42,000 fine for his "made for children" videos/episodes. As of December, he is going to get a Dailymotion account.